1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to rotating machinery, and more particularly to monitoring the condition of gears and bearings within a rotating machinery.
2. Description of Related Art
Gearboxes are used to transmit rotational motion in many different types of systems. Gearboxes, for example, gearboxes used on a gas turbine engine, are often desirable to transmit power within a turbine engine in order to reduce the speed of rotating components. A gearbox typically consists of at least one gear set and bearings to enable the gears to rotate. Gears housed within the gearbox are designed to mesh with each other to transmit rotational motion. The most commonly used gears include planetary gears, spur gears, helical gears, bevel gears, worm gears, and rack and pinion gears.
A bearing is a machine element that constrains relative motion between moving parts to only the desired motion. The basic function of bearings is to reduce mechanical friction. Reducing friction allows rotating machinery to run more efficiently since there will be less frictional wear. In addition, reducing friction extends the operating life of the machinery and prevents abrasion burn thereby avoiding mechanical breakdown. Bearings also contribute to lower energy consumption by reducing friction and allowing the efficient transmission of power.
The gears and bearings in rotating machinery may have defects, they may fail over time, or they may simply wear out. For example, the loads and stresses that are imposed on the bearings and gears may exceed acceptable limits, leading to failure or damage to the gears or bearings. The damaged or failed components may be replaced once their existence is known. Alternatively, the teeth may simply begin to wear down through prolonged usage. Gearbox failures are among the most costly and the most frequent component failures, adding significantly to the operation and maintenance costs over the life cycle of the turbine engine.
Vibration analysis is an established non-intrusive technique for monitoring the condition of mechanical components within rotating machines. Generally, components in good condition, e.g., gears with complete sets of teeth, produce smaller amplitude vibrations than components in poor condition, e.g., gears with chipped or missing teeth.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved systems and methods for monitoring gear and bearing health. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.